


Time and Breath Stuck On Repeat

by PunkArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkArsenic/pseuds/PunkArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are thousands of holes in the background of this story just ignore them. Dave and John wake up to be in a rapidly shrinking pocket of air in space, facing their death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Breath Stuck On Repeat

John tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to disentangle himself from his sheets, which he'd pulled totally off from his best friend whom had been forced to sleep beside him.  
      Dave must have gotten tired of this, as the next second he couldn't feel the sheets at all. In fact, he was quite cold. With a shudder, he opened his eyes and screamed.  
     Theoretically, no one should have been able to hear him as he stared wide eyed at the blurry blue blob that must have been Skaia.  
    Dave groaned at the scream, turning towards it as his eyes forced themselves open. "Holy ducking shit." he whispered, quickly catching his shades which had floated away from his face.  
     He spun himself around, calling out to John, "Dude, did you do this?"  
     Upon turning towards the sound, John's hand hit against his glasses, which he duly equipped himself with. "No. You?"  
   "Yeah, because if I did it I'd be asking you- ow!" Dave pulled his hand in, a small blister on his finger.  
     He peered around to see a thin bubble like shape surrounded them, translucent like spiderweb and dotted with jade coloured lights much like one a throw away from him towards John, whom was slowly floating closer to the wall of this green bubble.  
   "John! You gotta start trying to get closer to me, man." Dave instructed the other.  
     John began swimming towards him very slowly and quite unsuccessfully, "Why?"  
   "Because science stuff I don't even know just your life depends on it!" he reached out towards him, kicking himself closer. The two even tried looking behind them and blowing."You gotta get to that green dot I think it's the centre."  
   "The centre of what?"  
   "The thing."  
     Without asking any more questions, the two - with strain - managed to reach each other's hands. Dave smiled just the tiniest bit, a pixel or two, out of relief. "Ok dude monkey grip, you hold my wrist I hold yours." which is what they did with both their hands.  
        And there they floated, in silence with just the sound of their hearts beating fast and their breath heavy in accordance to this, for what felt like an eternity.  
Until Dave's shades began slipping from his face.  
   "Oh shit." Dave let go with one hand to push them back up but John only gripped his wrists tighter, "Dude let me go. Ok don't. but just with one hand let me go for a minute."  
   "Nuh uh, dude! we're probably gonna die, I wanna find out this big secret!"  
   "Shut up, man, we're not dying! No way. We're gonna make it outta this and you still wont know my eye colour by the end. Not that it is a big secret geez." He began tossing his head back to try and get them back on, which only pushed them away faster.  
   "How, Dave?" John's voice began to crack as the spaces below his eyes filled with water which refused to float away, "How could we possibly survive something like this?"  
   "Well first of all, there's the fact we're not evil or saving anyone and we're in godtier." he didn't look at the other.  
   "If we come back to life we'll just be floating here to die again."  
   "Someone'll come find us, I bet."  
     John shook his head, staring at the other, "No one's coming for us, Dave." his eyes were devoid of any hope at all.  
  Dave kept his head turned away as he chewed on his lip anxiously, staring into the abyss beyond the green web wall. Dark, unbelievably dark, yet so amazingly bright.  
      That is space: filled with millions and millions of huge fiery beautiful nightlights, but with miles of infinite horrifyingly silent darkness in between.  
  "...No one's coming for us." Dave mumbled.

     He gulped, then looked up, "John, I love you."  
   The other started, letting go of both Dave's wrists at once and drawing his knees up.  
    "No, dude, dude! Don't let go, please don't let go." he began pulling him closer, "If these are our last moments you just had to know, ok?" John stared at him silently as the other pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. "I don't expect you to feel the same way or do anything about it - I just wanted you to know that someone is in love with you, and he can't help how he feels so please forgive him."  
    With a sigh, John slinked his arms around Dave and gave him a happy squeeze, "I'm so angry at you for not showing me your eyes earlier, they're totally awesome!"  
  "wait what?"  
    He smiled at him, "Your eyes: they're awesome." John kissed Dave on the freckled nose, "Just like the rest of you."  
  "Oh..." he smiled back. "Well then," He kissed his cheek, "Thanks."  
    They returned to floating in the centre of the bubble in total silence, which was only broken once or twice for remarks such as,  
  "I wonder what sex at 0 gravity is like."  
  "Dave!"  
     Until they realized,  
  "John, dude, that's not Skaia."  
  "What?" John opened his eyes, lifting his head from the other's chest.  
  "We're not orbiting Skaia."  
  "Of course we are, where else could we be orbiting?"  
  "Earth!" he breathed with a vacant smile, "That there's Earth."  
  "Wow. You're right. It really is. Look, there's America off to the right! You think our alternate parents are down there?"  
  "I dunno, man. Could be. God, I forgot how beautiful it was."  
  "Yeah."  
  "I miss it."  
  "Yeah."  
  "Remember the first time we talked?"  
    John chuckled, "Yeah I thought you were depressed because you didn't have any emotion in your writing."  
  "Whoa what? I just thought you were adorkable."  
     He snorted, "Adorkable!" he fell into a short hysteric of giggles.  
  "Whoa, dude," he pressed his lips against the other's to silence him, "Wasting precious air."  
John closed his eyes, tilting his head and returning the kiss softly.  
As they shared this long first liplock, the green mesh surrounding them shrank as the air depleted.  
Dave parted their lips with a gasp, and they remained, staring into each other's eyes and trying to hold their breath.  
  "John?"  
  "Yeah Dave?"  
  "I'm scared."  
  "Don't be."  
  "Why?"  
  "Because I love you too."

 

Legend tells of a knight of time and an heir of breath, forever drifting around their homeplanet of Earth, dying repeatedly in the terrifying void we call space, always together, never letting go.


End file.
